El amor se escribe con cinco letras
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [YAOI] El amor podía tener cuatro letras, pero para Robin siempre serían cinco.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me Pertenece

**Nota de autor: **Nuevo longfic, aunque debería terminar los que tengo; pero este par me inspira...y mucho jdskjdfks. Posiblemente actualice todos los sábados aun no se si cada semana o cada dos, pero ya diré en el próximo capitulo.

**Advertencias:** Posible OOC.

* * *

Robin amaba leer.

De hecho, si pudiera leer mientras tomaba sus siestas; Chrom estaba seguro que sería la persona mas feliz en la faz de la tierra. No era la primera vez que notaba aquello, claro estaba; pero no dejaba de encontrar atrayente la mirada radiante en sus ojos cuando devoraba con avidez las letras frente a él o cuando abrazaba un libro después de terminarlo como si quisiera agradecerle por todo lo que le había dado.

Y Chrom se sentía celoso por ello.

Si, podía gustarle las expresiones de Robin al leer, pero odiaba de sobremanera el ser ignorado mientras el estratega disfrutaba de la compañía de aquel objeto inanimado que le robaba la atención que quería para si.

El príncipe resopló, cansado y completamente aburrido mientras jugueteaba torpemente con Falchion en sus manos, debía entrenar seriamente; pero en aquel momento sólo podía observar como Robin estaba leyendo al aire libre debido al buen clima que estaba haciendo.

Por la portada del libro, dedujo rápidamente que no era algo sobre magia sino uno de los libros que había traído de la biblioteca del palacio y si quería arriesgarse a apostar; era uno de los libros que su hermana Emmeryn solía leerles cuando estaban pequeños.

Lucina se aproximó hasta él con una chispa de curiosidad en los ojos, le preguntó algo y se sentó a su lado.

«¿Que están haciendo?» Preguntó mentalmente, como si aquellos dos tuvieran poderes telepáticos. Inigo fue el segundo en acercarse mirando a Lucina y cuando ella le sonrió suavemente se sentó como lo hiciera unos segundos atrás la princesa.

Mas la pareja de chicos del futuro no fueron los únicos en rodear a Robin, todos los pequeños vástagos habían ido buscando su lugar cerca del estratega mientras él leía en voz alta las palabras frente a él.

Olivia se acercó hasta Chrom por la espalda, pero el príncipe de Ylisse poca atención le había puesto a ello.

—¿Celoso?

El peliazul se estremeció internamente por el susto, pero por fuera mantuvo su expresión sin cambio alguno.

—Para nada, Olivia. —Fue su escueta contestación mas la mujer le sonrió acomodando su cabello.  
—Oh, es que por tu mirada; parecías a punto de quitarle a todos los niños de encima usando a Falchion— soltó una pequeña risa como si dijera «tonta de mi, por pensarlo».

Chrom abrió los labios, pero de éstos nada surgió cuando vio a Lissa arrojarse contra el estratega con una enorme sonrisa y éste reía también mientras los demás esperaban impacientes a que leyera. Notó también como Inigo y Gerome peleaban por la atención de su hija, aunque gracias a Naga; ella estaba ignorándolos jalando la capa de Robin como si fuera una pequeña de cinco años exigiendo atención.

Olivia se rió para sus adentros, el capitán de los Shepherds era demasiado obvio en sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo el motivo de sus afectos era totalmente ignorante a ellos. Sumia se acercó a la pareja con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de saber que Olivia en el futuro encontraría a alguien más y nacería Inigo, no le gustaba verla cerca de Chrom al conocer sus sentimientos por él.

—¿Que sucede?— Preguntó con curiosidad, entonces ambos señalaron con cautela a donde todos los pequeños del futuro seguían atentos a la lectura—, Robin será un padre excelente.  
—Sin duda alguna— Olivia estuvo de acuerdo, para desagrado de Chrom; él no quería imaginar al estratega de aquella manera y lo hacía sentirse egoísta porque él si tenía una familia.

Robin sonrió siguiendo la lectura mientras todos los niños lo veían, sabia que no podía llamarlos realmente con ese nombre; pues todos eran adolescentes y venían del futuro, pero en ese momento lo parecían.

—El amor no puede ser tan malo— leyó con la precisión necesaria para darle una buena entonación según decía la lectura—, pero estoy tan confundida en mis deseos; que termino enamorada de la peor persona.

Nah bufó cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y todos voltearon a verla.

—¡Eso es muy tonto!— Se quejó volviendo a bufar—, no puede culpar a otra persona porque no sabe que quiere.  
—Técnicamente, así que apoyo tu visión—Laurent dijo logrando que las mejillas de la otra enrojecieran.  
—Pero, ella no es capaz de cambiar a la otra persona— Cynthia dijo en defensa de la protagonista—, aunque es culpa suya enamorarse aun sabiéndolo.

Robin frunció los labios para no reírse de como todos encontraban puntos buenos y malos en la lectura, entonces reparó que Lucina no le había quitado la mirada de encima (provocando que Inigo y Gerome lo miraran con celos en sus orbes, a pesar de intentar disimularlo).

—¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó el estratega y la chica abrió sus labios para hablar.  
—¿Que piensas del amor? —Lucina dijo claro y fuerte, haciendo que incluso Yarne se acercara mas para escuchar su respuesta.

El peliblanco sonrío sutilmente, notando que Lissa a su lado contestaba el gesto y el hombre habló entonces:

—El amor es encontrar a alguien que cambie las letras que lo componen.  
—¡La cena esta lista! — Sully interrumpió la conversación haciendo que todos se levantaran para ir por alimentos, sin embargo Lucina, Inigo y Gerome permanecieron con el estratega.  
—¿Que significa eso?

Robin los miró largo y tendido mientras formulaba lo que quería decir, ¿cómo explicar algo tan complejo como eso?

—Significa que encontraras a alguien que le va a dar el verdadero significado— Lucina sorprendió a todos contestando por el estratega—, entonces el amor dejara de tener esas letras, para convertirse en el nombre de la persona que amas.  
—Exactamente. —Robin dijo con aprobación mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica, había tomado mucho de parte de ambos para lograr tener ese acercamiento y el estratega lo apreciaba—, ¿cómo lo dedujiste tan pronto?  
—Me lo habías dicho antes.

«Cuando mi padre vivía», terminó la chica en sus pensamientos; pero Robin entendió sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta que siempre tenía cuando se daba cuenta que Chrom no existía en el futuro de Lucina.

En cambio, la princesa tuvo un ligero flashback del Robin de su tiempo con la cara escondida bajo su capucha al decir aquello con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba a la persona que amaba.

—¿Cuantas letras?  
—Pero que niña tan curiosa— Lissa la despeinó salvando a Robin en el proceso mientras empujaba a los tres "pequeños" hacia la mesa—, le han robado mucho tiempo a Robin hoy. Dejen el interrogatorio para mañana.

El estratega murmuro un "gracias" que pasó desapercibido para los tres, mas la rubia solo asintió llevándoselos de ahí. Fue entonces que Robin se relajó, al menos hasta que sintió a alguien en su espalda.

—Interesante conversación. —La voz de Chrom inundó sus sentidos y el peliblanco tembló en sus adentros.  
—¿Lo crees? —Dijo en cambio, con una sonrisa pequeña antes de suspirar—, es difícil cuando eres el centro de atención.  
—Eso es porque eres un gran narrador.

Robin le frunció el ceño.

—¿Estas tomándome el pelo?  
—Para nada— Chrom levantó las manos en señal de ser solemne y completamente sincero cuando habló—. No he dicho nada mas que la verdad.  
—Bien— Robin dijo cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho en señal de estar molesto, pero pronto sonrió—. Deberíamos ir a cenar.  
—Probablemente.

Cuando ambos se acercaron a la mesa, el ceño del príncipe de Ylisse se frunció al ver a su querida hija ser acosada por dos machos, Gerome e Inigo estaban medio peleando por sobre la cabeza de Lucina mientras ella estaba con la frente en la madera rezandole a Naga por que aquello terminara y Yarne intentaba consolarla tímidamente.

Owain le sonrió a su prima intentando animarla, pero fue Severa quien los calló dándoles con una de las hombreras de su armadura.

—Cállense de una vez— gruñó notando que su madre intentaba no reírse de su actitud al otro lado de la mesa, haciendo que se sonrojase fuertemente por ello y Kjelle abrazara su armadura con horror en sus facciones.

Lucina agradeció aquello, de la misma manera en que le sonrió a Yarne y a Owain. Chrom suspiró tan profundamente que Robin no evitó reírse mientras se cubría la cara con su capucha, provocando que el motivo de su risa lo viera.

—¿Lo que escuché fue una risa?— Chrom preguntó acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Robin para verlo, quedando en una posición comprometedora pero ninguno de los dos reparó en aquello.  
—Nunca me burlaría de nuestro capitán —el estratega mintió volviendo a reír.  
—Si nos disculpan— Lissa había jalado a Robin para con ella con una sonrisa nerviosa—, es hora de cenar; apresuren el paso.

«Y dejen de coquetear enfrente de todos» pensó.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
